Dangerous Attractions
by Lord-Rosiel
Summary: Ryo is finally realizing his feelings for Dee, but the feelings of someone else might interfere with this. Can such a thing put a halt to the budding relationship? -Much better than it sounds! I suck at summaries -
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own FAKE, nor any of the characters. They belong to their rightful creator Sanami Matoh.

The cold of the New York night pierced through his very marrow, sending shivers through his body, add to that the unusual darkness that reigned over the city streets. Uneasily, he rushed through streets and alleys, hoping that the feeling of being watched was nothing more than his paranoia and his inevitable fear of the dark.

The streets began to take a familiar light, and he sighed with relief when he saw that building he had come to know so well. "Finally!" He muttered to himself, as he quickly made his way through the door and up the staircase. "Damn, these people need elevators!" he cursed between pants as he stood in front of the familiar door, which he flung open as soon as his breath allowed him.

"Dee?!" Ryo yelled angrily, a frown spreading through his face as his partner so rudely barged in unannounced... and uninvited. But his frown soon disappeared when he saw the expression on Dee's face.

"Goodness, Dee, you're pale! Are you okay?" Ryo uttered, both worried and confused for his partner.

"Oh it's nothing, babe, I missed you, that's all." replied Dee.

"First of all, when did I give you permission to call me 'babe'? And second, are you sure you're okay? You look like you saw a ghost." said Ryo, switching from angry, to worried, to slightly annoyed, all in the same sentence.

"I'm fine, worry-ward. It's really cold outside, so I guess the color just flushed out of me. Why don't you give me a cup of coffee if you're so worried about me?" Dee added with a smirk.

"Why don't you try to do something on your own for once and get us both some coffee?" Ryo cockily replied, relieved to see Dee return to his regular, obnoxious self.

"Hey, I'm the guest here!" interjected Dee.

"More like the unwanted guest, if you ask me" shot Ryo with a glare.

"Oh all right! I'll get the damn coffee! You're quite bitchy at times, you know that?!"

"Well I guess that's just how I am. Deal with it or leave." Ryo said with a shrug.

As Dee retired to the kitchen, Ryo couldn't help it but check out Dee. The moment he realized what he was doing, a deep blush spread across his face, growing redder and redder. 'What's wrong with me?!' Ryo fumed, 'Damn it, Dee! This is all your fault!'

"Where's the damn sugar?!" muttered Dee to himself as he ravaged the entire kitchen looking for the sweetener, which happened to be resting nicely on the kitchen table, practically yelling out Dee's name. "There you are, little bugger!" he said triumphantly as he took the sugar and poured almost a cup-full of it on his coffee.

"Geez, Dee, could you have possibly taken any longer?" Ryo asked as Dee made his way into the living room.

"I couldn't find the sugar" Dee shrugged, "why do you ask? Did you miss me or what?"

"O-o-of course not, Dee" Ryo stuttered as he turned crimson yet again, "I-I just wanted coffee, that's a–" Ryo was suddenly interrupted by a pair of arms pulling him close in a tight embrace, spilling all the coffee in the process.

"De–mmnnhh..." was all Ryo could utter as Dee's strong lips imposed themselves on Ryo's, strong yet soft, and ever so sweet. Still in that tight embrace, Dee slowly pushed Ryo into the couch, laying him down and placing himself on top of him. By now, Ryo had forgotten the boundaries set by society and held Dee close, feeling his chest rise and drop with every hurried breath he took.

Dee's hands ran through Ryo's every nook and crevice, his tongue freely exploring Ryo's mouth, which was more than willing to receive it. For a moment, every worry in Dee's mind disappeared, as he lay there with the man he had come to so deeply love. His recent fears had been abolished by Ryo's loving embrace. Without knowing, Ryo had developed strong feelings for Dee... not that he would admit it, though, not even to himself.

Leisurely, Dee broke the kiss and opened his eyes to meet with Ryo's, who bore his customary deer-in-headlights expression, drawing a bitter sigh from Dee's core. It didn't take a genius to realize that Dee was hurt, but by the time Ryo realized why Dee so suddenly changed mood, it was too late.

"Listen, Ryo, my car froze a couple streets back. Going for it would be suicide, so do you mind if I stay the night? I promise I won't try to rape you." Dee said while standing up, not bothering to look at Ryo in the eyes.

"Urmm, sure.... You can stay in Bikky's room, since he's on vacation with Carol and her aunt and uncle." Replied Ryo with regret on his voice, "Dee, I, ummm –"

"Don't say anything, Ryo; you've said enough with that expression of yours." As soon as he uttered those last words, Dee slammed the door to Bikky's room shut, muttering curses and holding back tears as he did so.

"I'm truly sorry, Dee... I just... I need time." Ryo murmured, more to himself than to Dee.

-End of Prologue-

Hey guys! Thanks for reading Dangerous Attractions. This is my first attempt to fanfiction, since I usually write original fiction and poetry. Anyway, it may not seem too interesting right now, but believe me, I've got some VERY interesting things up ahead -. And a tragic ending too -. R&R please!!

-V-


	2. Running Late!

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE, nor do I make any profit by writing this. FAKE belongs to dear Sanami Matoh.

Wednesday morning, the sun shone brightly upon the New Yorkers, and although it wasn't exactly warm, it was much better than the engulfing darkness of the previous night.

While getting ready to go to work, Ryo left his room to make sure Dee was at least awake. Much to his surprise, Dee was not only awake, but fully dressed, as opposed to Ryo, and had made them both a very rudimentary breakfast and a black goo which Dee proudly proclaimed to be coffee.

"What's this all about?" Ryo asked with a smile

"I wanted to apologize for last night." Dee said while looking down at the floor like a naughty little Catholic schoolboy.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Dee. It was partly my fault anyway." As Ryo said this, he walked closer do Dee until he was only inches away from his partner, and he stretched out his arms, bringing Dee close to him in a tight embrace.

Neither of them wanted to break the embrace, but Ryo reminded Dee they had to go to work, lest they get fired.

"That old badger can wait a minute or two" was Dee's carefree response.

"Speaking of minutes, what time is it?" Ryo asked, glancing over Dee's shoulders into the clock on the microwave. "8:55?! WE'RE LATE!!" screamed Ryo as he quickly dashed into his room for his coat.

"Goddamit!! The chief's gonna chew our asses!" exclaimed Dee rather colourfully.

"...again..." added Ryo with a sigh.

The two officers made their way from Ryo's apartment, out the building, to the parking lot in a matter of seconds. 'If there was such thing as a race-to-get-to-your-work-on-time competition, Dee and I would surely win' Ryo thought sarcastically. As Ryo proceeded to open the car doors, he met with a familiar face, a face he didn't exactly like either.

"Aw, how cute. The two officers leaving the same room together, and running off to work together... heartwarming" the familiar face said mockingly, with a hint of anger in his voice and a rather grotesque expression.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Dee exclaimed, jumping up to the man's face.

"Drop it, Dee. We're already late for work" Ryo said, trying to calm down the walking-time-bomb known as Dee as he got into the car.

"Fags!" Muttered the man under his breath while the car hastily made its way through the driveway and out to the road.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Dee as they rushed against the clock to get to the precinct on time.

"That's Albert, a new neighbor. He moved in a couple of weeks ago from Arkansas." Replied the speeding cop.

"A couple of weeks ago!?" jumped Dee.

"Umm, yeah, something on your mind?"

"No, nothing, he looked familiar, that's all" lied Dee.

'A couple of weeks ago...' thought Dee, 'a couple of weeks ago was when I started feeling watched... God, Dee, what's your problem?! He didn't even know me before this morning! God, I'm paranoid!'


End file.
